


Momentum

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, GH-325, Humor, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Kree (Marvel), Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: AOS ficlet written during S4. Unspecified in time, really, just a future where Daisy is Director and after things have settled down and one day they just fall into each other's arms.  Inspired by tumblr convos.





	

"Does it bother you at all? To see it?"

She holds the artifact in her hands, like she's testing the weight of it.

"Maybe a little itchy," he jokes, looking at the characters carved over the surface.

She puts the weapon handle down first, into the case. So it can be stored somewhere far, far away.

Her eyes then glance up at him quietly watching, as she puts her hand on the lid to shut it.

"It's strange," he starts, piercing the silence, stepping toward her. "That this, is written inside me."

"Inside us," she reminds him, and shuts the case.

He manages a small smile of agreement, then his eyebrows come together doubtfully.

"You somehow ended up with the cool powers, though."

She almost laughs, and notices how he perks up at that, expectant.

How he likes seeing her laugh. Or smile.

_Happy._

It seems like such a simple thing about him, but she knows there's a lot going on there. Beneath the surface.

She picks up the case and drags it to the floor with both hands.

"Let me?" he offers, holding his prosthetic out.

She waddles the case towards him, but he meets her halfway.

It's not that it's heavy. It's unwieldy. A weapon meant for someone taller than both of them.

"From one handoff to another," he says lightly, then struggles with it a bit himself.

"Its nice not having to fight anyone for a change."

What she means is the Kree artifact inside the case, and how the local officials handed it right over to them. They didn't try to sell it, or use it. They just called SHIELD.

"Yeah," he agrees, after mulling it over. "Must be the new Director in town."

She's still getting used to that, and tries not to hide her face behind her hair.

"And it'll be nice to see Koenig again," she continues, switching the subject and stretching out her hand to concentrate on the air below the case.

"Show off," he replies, then backs away. But he's smiling and observant like he always is when she uses her powers, watching the case stay floating above the floor.

Nodding at him, he reaches out and gives it a delighted push as they walk down the hangar opening where the SUV has just arrived.

"Agent Johnson. Or should I call you... _Quake_?" he asks, sliding off his sunglasses as he extends a hand to her.

He makes it sound _so_ dramatic, she has to roll her eyes.

"How about Daisy?" she tells Koenig as she shakes his hand.

"First name basis," he retorts, splaying his fingers over his chest. "Be still my beating heart."

"Easy," Coulson chides, setting his hands on his hips.

"I didn't know you were spoken for," Koenig teases back, and their eyes meet with the same wide stare.

It's not the first time this has happened. Someone assuming what they are to each other.

But they both stand there, mouths open, waiting for the other to say something.

"Guys," he interjects. "I was kidding."

He moves to the back of the SUV and opens it up, starts to fold the seats down, talking to himself.

She wants to move, to act like nothing just happened, but it feels like something did. That something shifted.

And why haven't they broken eye contact? And why doesn't it feel way more weird?

"Okay. What did you do with the _real_ Daisy and Coulson?" Koenig asks coming to stand in between them.

Coulson rolls his eyes at that, ending on a pointed stare.

After all. _Recent events._

"Keep working on your stand up," he says, then grunts to raise the case again so Daisy can float it.

"Madam," Koenig tells her with a grateful gesture, as she gives it a little push with her other hand.

"You get to hang with the cool kids," he sighs up at Coulson while he shuts the doors.

"I know," he smirks.

"Coulson _is_ one of the cool kids," she informs Koenig, resting her hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking back up the hangar.

"Really?" he asks Coulson, and sighs when he gets a blithe shrug in reply.

 

###

  
Things did shift.

They're parking outside of a diner.

"Let's do what the cool kids do," he told her, when she asked him what was up back on the Z1.

Not like _What's up?_ , but trying to maybe crack the code of what just happened back there in front of Koenig.

And now, apparently, they're doing this.

"The cool kids in Mayberry?" she teases him.

It's fine. She's joking, because this is obviously not a date. Coulson would take a date to a nice restaurant, show off a little bit.

"This place has the best malts in the entire state," he says, tilting his chin at her. "I Googled it."

"Oh," she says with a raise of her eyebrows. "Impressive."

"I thought so," he adds, putting Lola in park and turning the keys.

They get out and he holds the diner door open as she moves inside and has them lead past rows of teenagers piled into booths and tables until they get to the only empty spot in the corner left on a Friday night.

"Corner booth," she says aloud.

He looks doubtful for the first time tonight, and it sets her in motion.

"It's fine," she tells the waitress, drawing him along by the elbow and then his arm as she guides him in next to her.

They both puff out a breath of relief and then smile at it each other as the tension starts to drain away.

"Totally the cool kids," he says as he hands her a menu, and then relaxes against the back, slipping his hand around behind her shoulders.

Like habit. Not intentional.

She fixes a look on him, but he's still engrossed in the menu, so she leans back against the booth, settles in against his shoulder.  Testing it.

"What are you getting?" she asks him, and then feels his hand on her shoulder, his fingers curling around it.

"I'm definitely getting a chocolate malt," he answers back casually.

"Did your Google search turn up any recs for dinner food?" she asks, sharing the menu with him.

"I'm afraid I put all my faith in the dessert," he says and turns to see her, like he's never been allowed to look at her this closely before.

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure," she smiles, and notices how his is mirroring her own.

"I think you're right," he nods, and it almost sounds like he's out of breath.

"What can I get you?"

They both look up at the waitress holding her ordering pad and smacking her gum at them impatiently.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "We were just reading the menu."

"Been standing here for five minutes, you weren't reading 'nothin'."

Coulson delivers a disbelieving stare to her.

"So, what's good?" Daisy asks brightly.

"The malts," she snaps back.

"Let's start with a couple of those," Coulson says, and waits until she walks away.

"Just like the cool kids," Daisy laughs, and then pulls out the sweetener packets and starts to line them up along the table, as his hand settles on her back.

She feels his knee brush against hers under the table.

 

###

  
"This is kind of fast," she tells him, then darts forward to tug on his bottom lip with her teeth.

It didn't take long for all of those boundaries to fall away once they moved past the first hurdle.

Now they can't move fast enough.

She wants all of them gone. Now.

"Clothes," she tells him, watching him almost destroy his shirt trying to unbutton it so quickly.

"Is this too fast?" he asks her, out of breath, when she starts to tug her t-shirt off over her head.

"Only kind of," she replies, tossing it in Lola's driver's seat. "I mean," she tells him, pressing her thumb under his chin to tip it up. "On the first date?"

His hands immediately go to her breasts, cupping them over the fabric of her bra.

"Does that mean I'm special?" he asks her, shooting for cocky but kind of failing, and it only makes him more endearing.

"I think that goes without saying," she nods and then kisses him again, more sweetly this time. Sincere.

Not that she wasn't sincere before, she totally was. She can tell he wants it like this.

It is easy with him. She feels comfortable.  Unbelievably so.

She's not sure what she wants, only that it feels huge, and it's some kind of _more_.

"We don't have to do this in Lola," he tells her. "We can get a room somewhere."

"I thought you said we were the cool kids," she teases, tapping at his bottom lip with her index finger.

"I meant you were the cool kid," he stares, and then she can see him starting to retreat.

"Hey," she calls out, shifting her weight on his lap so she's not pressed right up against the bulge in his jeans. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Normally, she would never ask that question. It would terrify her.

But it's Coulson.

"I don't want to mess this up," he tells her, putting his hand up against her hair.

"Me neither," she agrees, and slides her hand over his, then turns her face to kiss his palm. "We won't."

"Okay," he says, a moment later, and then starts to smile. "Can I?"

He's motioning at her bra, innocently, asking her if he can take it off.

"Sure," she grins and lifts her arms to press against Lola's top, and he leans forward to get his hands around her to unlatch the clasp and then she closes her eyes when she feels his mouth on her breasts.

"Oh, wow, we should've done this _ages ago_ ," she groans out, and then lowers her hand to grab a fist of his hair when teeth graze her nipple.

That feeling of _more_ is coming on again, and she grinds herself down against him through the jeans. His hands move to her hips, encouraging it.

It's building between them, and she pushes them apart, starts to work on the buttons of his shirt while he licks his way into her mouth, arching up his pelvis into hers, letting her take his hand and then put it on the button of her jeans.

He clearly knows his way around this, because it's like a beat between moments and his fingers are pressing against the front of her underwear, trying to curl into her through the fabric, and she raises up to give him more room, and hits her head on the hardtop.

"Okay, maybe we're not the cool kids," she says after a pause, while he rubs the top of her head.

"I'll Google it," he laughs, and reaches for his jacket's pocket where it's laid on the driver's seat.

She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her smile there while he does.

 

###

  
"Now we're really inside of each other."

" _Daisy._ "

She starts to laugh, and then he pulls her down towards him on the bed.

She guesses some things aren't going to ever change.


End file.
